


Fantasies, Dreams, and Discoveries.

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To be honest, I should've expected this to be more popular than my other story, so i'll tell you what, fam. From now on, any Sonic smut that comes into my head, i'll make a story about it here, meaning that I can have something to do while I think about what to write for Rose Chronicles.With that said, enjoy my first smut-fic.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose/Vanilla the Rabbit
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega, and are of legal age for this smut-fic.
> 
> Amy: 20
> 
> Rouge: 25
> 
> Vanilla: 35
> 
> Blaze: 22
> 
> Sonic: 23
> 
> Knuckles: 24

It was late at night, and Amy Rose was walking home from her part time job as a waitress at a diner she worked at. She was so happy with herself, that could already tell Sonic would be proud of her to be self-reliant. Well, not as much as he is, but it was a start. Somewhat. On her way home, she got a call from Rouge, who was actually looking down from the rooftops to see if she'd notice.

"Oh. Hello, Rouge. What're you doing calling me? You do know that they trace calls, right?" Amy asked, reminding Rouge of the way Rouge's employers trace phone calls. Especially hers just in case she plans something.

"Never mind that, pinky... Alone at night again?" Rouge sighed playfully. She loved mocking Amy. Especially with somethings that she knows she'll never have. A Hedgehog to call her own, a well paying job, a spacious work environment, and a constant sense of happiness from doing what she loved.

"Yeah... Sonic didn't want me to go with him on a hike to the mountains. He said he was already taking Sally." Amy sighed, although she remembered what she said about trusting Sally with Sonic, she couldn't let go of her love for him.

"Uh huh... Listen, it's obvious that you want some company, so why don't I come over in a few minutes?" Rouge cooed, making the pink Hedgehog blush.

"Rouge, I..." Amy paused, too embarrassed to agree or refuse the Bat's request.

"Amy, I know you swing both ways. I saw how you reacted when Blaze came over and helped you with the BBQ." Rouge interrupted, smirking to herself as she practically held this private info on Amy right in front of her face.

"Just wait for me to get home first, okay? And don't bother breaking in, i'll leave the door unlocked for you." Amy sighed. Her cheeks were a deep red right now. How did Rouge know she swung both ways? And what was she going to do when she arrived? To be honest, she didn't think Rouge would even want to talk to her about it. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and ran home, making Rouge giggle to herself as she flew overhead behind Amy until she made it home, where Rouge sat on a tree branch as she waited for Amy to get herself mentally ready for her visit.

As she was about to call Rouge, she could see the older woman sitting on a branch. As Amy was staring at the Bat, the moon shined beautifully on her white fur, as well as how her back was turned to her, showing off her wings as the nonchalantly spread open. To be honest, Amy was getting turned on by the sight of someone she disliked a few years ago, causing her to slowly slip her fingers down between her legs and gently rub her crotch, forcing soft moans from her mouth.

However, her lesbian fantasies would have to wait as she saw Rouge looking over her shoulder, prompting Amy to hide whether or not Rouge could actually see her.

"Door's unlocked! You can come in, now!" Amy called out as she quickly pulled her hand away from her wet folds, and stood up.

Rouge couldn't help but giggle at how nervous Amy was. She was never EVER like this towards Sonic. However, it did heighten her opinion of herself as she walked towards the door and opened it, giving Amy a sultry look as she walked past her.

"Thanks for expecting me, cutie. Gotta say, you're doing pretty well for yourself." Rouge nodded as she looked around Amy's house. Somewhat impressed that she didn't live in a hut or somewhere depressing.

"Now... What are you here for?" Amy asked, cheeks flushed. Just the way Rouge loved 'em.

"You're having no trouble finding the ones you want, but you have some trouble with taking them home. That's where I come in." Rouge smirked, making Amy feel somewhat inadequate compared to her.

However... Amy wasn't gonna argue with the fact that Rouge was standing... right in front of her... with the perfect tits anyone could ask for.

Suddenly, before Amy could get a word in to reply, Rouge takes Amy's hands, and pulls them onto her breasts, making the Hedgehog's enitre face become red with embarrassment. Thankfully, Amy's mind was still clear enough to listen and obey Rouge's next words:

"Go ahead and feel them. I know you want to."

And feel them, Amy did. Amy slowly rubbed Rouge's breasts through her clothes, staring entirely at them while she heard the Bat's soft, beautiful moans fill her ears. It wasn't long before she was squeezing them, making Rouge pant as she quietly begs for more. That is, until Rouge suddenly told Amy to stop so they could take this to her room. Judging from the satisfied smirk on her face, Rouge looked like she was ready to take this to the next level whether Amy was ready or not.

Once they were inside Amy's room, Rouge stopped to whisper something into Amy's ear.

"Undress for me, cutie. I wanna see how you look beneath that dress."

Amy felt her nether regions get moist just from hearing Rouge say that, so that's exactly what she did. She even threw herself on her own bed and stretched her arms up as Rouge slowly walked towards her, checking out the Hedgehog's body before she began to strip in front of Amy. First she took off her heart shaped breastplate, revealing her breasts for Amy to see, making her mouth wet with anticipation. Then, she pulled down the rest of the jumpsuit she wore, revealing the rest of her body before climbing on top of Amy's.

"Rouge... You're never this forward... Why now..?" Amy had to ask. She just had to know why Rouge suddenly wanted to have a sexual fling with someone who'd just became an adult.

"I'll tell you after a bit, cutie. For now, just relax, and let me work my magic." Rouge purred before she made out with Amy, wrapping her arms around her as she moved her tounge inside Amy's mouth. At this point, Amy didn't care that it wasn't Sonic who was doing this anymore. She NEEDED this as far as she was concerned. So she returned the kiss by rubbing her tounge against Rouge's.

"Mmmmm~ You taste so good, Amy. Your mouth's so inviting." Rouge purred as she stroked Amy's tounge with her own.

"Same... but I kinda want to see what else yoi can do with that tounge of yours." Amy spoke back, prompting Rouge to break the kiss and lick Amy's neck, brushing her teeth against it as thought she were a vampire to make Amy's soft pants become moans. And Amy actually thought Rouge would bite her, that is, until she moved her head down, and looked at Amy's small breasts.

"I know they aren't as great as yours, but-Ah!" Amy moaned as Rounge suddenly rubbed Amy's small breasts vigorously, licking them with her tounge before she immediately started licking between them as she squeezed with with her hands.

"Ah... Rouge... Why're you licking between them..?" Amy panted faster, somehow loving the feeling of her chest getting licked.

You really wanna know? It's because I always wanted to try out someone your age. Someone who's so eager, so cute and full of life... Hehe... I guess what i'm try to say is... I really like the small breasts you have. They fit you so perfectly." Rouge cooed before the licked her chest again, pressing her tounge against it harder as she squeezed Amy's small breasts. Amy honestly didn't know whether to be insulted or honored that Rouge of all people liked her body so much. Besides, she felt herself moaning faster as Rouge licked her chest harder, which egged the Bat on to keep doing it until her she brushed her tounge all over Amy's chest.

"Oh Rouge... Don't stop..!" Amy panted, prompting Rouge to press her tounge against the bottom of Amy's ribcage, and quickly licked up across the middle between Amy's breasts, making Amy moan as she repeated this over and over.

"Mmmm~ So young..!~ Mmmm~ So good..!~" Rouge moaned as she continued to lick Amy's chest this way until the Bat finally had enough, and locked legs with Amy, pressing her wet folds against the Hedgehogs.

"Oh, Rouge! Yes!! Oohh!!" Amy moaned as Rouge vigorously rubbed her clit against Amy's turned on so much by the Hedgehog's moans.

"Keep talking, Amy..! You sound terrific..!" Rouge moaned as she continued to take control and scissor Amy, making them both moan loudly as a result.

"Rouge..! I wanna use my tounge..! On you next..!" Amy moaned loudly as she rolled her hips against Rouge's.

"Good..! Been waiting for you to milk these babies for a while now..!" Rouge smirked, giving Amy something to do when she took control. Just then, Rouge pressed her body against Amy's and made out with her again. Amy wasn't gonna complain. She was rubbing herself to her back a few minutes ago, now that same voluptuous Bat was grinding her like no tomorrow. Of course Amy returned the kiss as their breasts rubbed against each other.

Just then, Rouge felt herself about to climax onto Amy. She sped up her grinding, and broke the kiss so she could hear the girl beneath her moan.

"Let's make this... our little secret... Ha..! Ha..! The boys don't need to know...! Ho yeah..!" Rouge moaned loudly as she held her climax as long as she could.

"S-same...! I wanna do this all night with you!!!!" Amy proclaimed as she came hard onto Rouge's womanhood, freeing the Bat to scream as she climaxed as well, coating their crotches with bodily fluids.

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Your turn, Amy..." Rouge panted as she rolled Amy on top of her, freeing the Hedgehog to press Rouge's breasts against each other, and suck on both nipples.

"Ah, Amy... You're a natural... Keep going..." Rouge panted, stretching her arms up so she could see Amy sucking her tits better.

They were lost in their own world. A world where nothing but them existed. Nothing bit the newfound secret love they had for each other. Of course, no way would they make it official, or the others would catch on. Besides, it felt better for them to keep it a secret, giving it that "forbiddin" feel to what they're doing.

Rouge would occasionally feel Amy's teeth brush against her nipples, making Rouge shudder in pleasure as Amy used her hards to squeeze beneath Rouge's nipples, as if to coax the milk out. Suddenly, Rouge felt Amy lock legs with her again, indicating that she wanted to fuck while she sucked her breasts. Rouge chuckled at Amy's newfound audacity, and grabbed her hips before they grinded their crotches against each other.

Rouge couldn't believe it. Amy felt like a natural. There was no way she was as innocent as she seems. And that just made Rouge want Amy more... Amy also couldn't believe it. Rouge was never this open. Never this sexual with anybody. And never did Amy want Rouge more...

The girls grinded harder as Amy sucked harder on Rouge's tits, making the Bat moan loudly again. "Amy... I think they're gonna..!" Rouge moaned before her breasts shot milk into Amy's mouth, which the Hedgehog eagerly gulped while they rolled their hips against each other, sweating heavily all the while.

"Amy... i'm gonna cum again..! Oh fuck..!" Rouge moaned as she and Amy both came hard on each other's womanhoods, prompting Amy to pull her mouth away from Rouge's breasts with a soft pop, making them jiggle.

"Ha... Ha... We definitely gotta do it again..!" Amy panted, looking rather satisfied with herself now that all was said and done. However, Rouge quickly pulled Amy over her, and licked her chest again, making Amy shudder in ecstasy. Rouge knew Amy's favorite spot now... Across the middle between the breasts... Rouge would then place a hand on Amy's back as she pulled her chest even closer, licking it even harder while Amy panted in pleasure. She just kept going...! And going...! And going..! Unitl finally, Rouge licked across the middle of Amy's chest, and pressed her teeth against Amy's neck, making Amy moan louder.

"Keep going Rouge..." Amy shuddered, giving the Bat the green light to press her tounge against Amy's chest hard, and lick upwards across the middle. Somehow, Amy felt her crotch tingle from this, like she had found a new fetish as Rounge tasted Amy's chest for all it was worth and then some. However... it stil wasn't enough for Rouge... She began to moan as she licked, loving the taste, the flatness, and the look of Amy's nipples jiggling up and down as she did it. It was almost as intoxicating to Rouge as it was to Amy. Even Rouge felt her crotch tingle from this.

"Rouge... I love you..." Amy panted rapidly between words as she felt herself about to cum again.

"Mmmm~. Same here...! Ahhh, you're chest is so good..!" Rouge moaned as she licked Amy's chest.  
Finally, Rouge ended this by pressing her tounge at the bottom of Amy's chest, quickly brushing it between her breasts, and pressing her teeth against Amy's neck, making the both of them cum just from the sheer pleasure of what they did.

"Ok... Now we're done..." Rouge panted as she watched Amy wrap her arms around the older woman.

"Yeah... That was awesome... But really, why did you do this?" Amy asked, as she just had to know.

"Because you're getting older, Amy. You're an adult, and as funny as it can be, it's not really fair that someone who's wanted this for a while wouldn't get it." Rouge answered as she wrapped her arms around Amy.

"You planned this all along, didn't you? Still... thanks... Thanks for keeping my spirits up..." Amy smiled before she kissed Rouge. Rouge then pulled the blankets over them, and returned the kiss, ending their night in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Sonic The Hedgehog characters belong to Sega, and are of legal age.

After the wild night she had with Rouge, Amy figured that it was best to get up early, get dressed, and leave Rouge a letter thanking her for the night before leaving the house. Outside, the sun had barely begun to rise as the sky was a solid light grey, and it was still pretty cold out. However, when the sun rises, the cold will wash away almost completely. Regardless, Amy figured it was best to bundle up since Hedgehogs don't really do well in the cold.

"Oooooooooh jeez... I better check if Sonic's up." Amy yawned as she tried to call Sonic, but couldn't get him to answer.

"That's ok. Maybe his phone's dead. Maybe he's off somewhere. Maybe he... Nonono, his phone's dead." Amy shook her head as she immediately ruled out Sonic having a paramour that wasn't her.

"Well you're up early. May I ask why that is?" A mature, mellow Rabbit named Vanilla asked Amy once they coincidentally met.

"I'm checking in on Sonic. What're you doing here, Mrs. Rabbit?" Amy asked after rubbing her arms for warmth.

"I'm heading off to work. Here, you look cold." Vanilla crouched down, and hugged Amy, rubbing her back so Amy would be warmer. Amy was honestly surprised by this. After all, she was always affectionate towards others, but not to THIS extent.

"Better?" Vanilla whispered once she stopped, to which Amy shook her head, prompting Vanilla to keep rubbing Amy to give her warmth. This HAD to be a dream! How often does a Bunny milf walk up to you, and hold you for this long? And her voice... it sounded welcoming, and relaxed. Like nothing bad could happen while she was around.

"That's... enough, Mrs. Rabbit." Amy blushed before she felt Vanilla let go of her. Yet, Amy looked like she subconsciously wanted more. She still wasn't used to this amount of affection from anyone, really.

"Thanks, Mrs. Rabbit..!" Amy managed to nervously blurt out before she ran off, leaving Vanilla to wonder what was wrong with Amy.

"This is nuts! I already have a gorgeous Bat girl on my bed..! Now my best friend's Milf mom shows up?! I'll be lucky if Sonic doesn't find out about this." Amy told herself as she ran to Sonic's place. Hopefully he could get Vanilla off of her mind.

When she arrived, she quickly knocked on the door before Sonic answered it, looking unsurprised.

"Oh. It's you. What do ya want, Amy?" He asked, crossing his arms as he tapped his foot in front of her.

"I just wanted to check on you. What's up?" Amy cheered up immediately upon seeing Sonic.

"Eh, nothing much. Tails is helping me with some stuff." Sonic answered before Amy ran inside.

Just then, Amy noticed an unopened box of chocolate for Valentines Day.

"Are these from Sally? Amy asked, as the box didn't have a name attached to them to say who they were from.

"Nah, Vanilla dropped them off on her way to work. She said that she'd give everyone one, but I doubt she has the dough for that. You can have it." Sonic shrugged, clearly not even caring about it at all. Amy then took the box of chocolates, and wondered why she didn't get one... It seemed that even in Sonic's own house, she couldn't get her mind off of Vanilla. Her soft, welcoming voice. Her warm embrace. Her caring demeanor... Oh, why can't Amy's paramours be more like her?!

"Amy, are you okay? You look like you're swooning over nothing." Sonic asked, placing his arms on Amy's to snap her back into reality. To be honest, having Sonic touch her also made Amy blush, as she never expected him to get close to enough to touch her.

"Y-yeah, Sonic. I'm fine." She purred before she hugged Sonic and left to return the box of chocolates to Vanilla. However, she remembered that Amy was at work, so she'd have to wait at home until 5 p.m. when most people got off work.

As she waited, she started to remember eariler today when Vanilla embraced her. She remembered feeling wanted, and loved. Nothing provoked Vanilla to hold Amy, she just did, and now the Pink Hedgehog was head over heels for this mature older Rabbit. She even began to fantasize about things that hadn't happened, like them making out in the park, or Vanilla taking her home for the night to screw. These thoughts drove Amy to start touching herself, rubbing one of her breasts with ine hand while rubbing her womanhood with the other.

Amy began to moan softly as she imagined having her slit licked by Vanilla, prompting her to finger herself deeper so 'Vanilla' could stick her tounge into Amy's womanhood. She imagined 'Vanilla' humming softly as she ate out her younger paramour, so Amy shook her hand to simulate her crotch vibrating in 'Vanilla's mouth.

It wouldn't be long before Amy's moans became louder. It was just a shame that Rouge wasn't here, or she'd be hearing Amy moan her heart out as 'Vanilla' proceeded to bury her mouth into Amy's crotch, making the Hedgehog climax all over her hand before reality faded back into her consciousness. Amy panted as she licked her hand clean, knowing that if she went to bed, she'd miss out on the real deal, so when 5 p.m. rolled around, Amy grabbed the box of chocolates and ran to Vanilla's place.

Once she arrived, she knocked on the door, and waited for Vanilla to answer. However, she heard Vanilla tell her daughter Cream to answer the door. "Oh! Mom, Amy's here with something in her hands." Cream called out as Vanilla appeared from the living room. Again, Amy was reminded of Vanilla's warm smile, and calming demeanor, making her zone out before Cream snapped her back into reality. "T-thanks, Cream. May I come in? I have something for your mom." Amy asked before Cream stepped aside to let Amy in. "It's from Sonic. He told me I could have it, but... honestly, I think you should have it." Amy blushed as she handed the box back to Vanilla. "Sonic didn't want it? He could have just said so." Vanilla blushed slightly as she took the box from Amy's hands.

"So uh... How're thing going here?" Amy blushed as she asked her question. However, Vanilla saw Amy blushing and took her hand before she walked Amy into her room.

"We're doing great, but please, sit down, Amy." Vanilla told Amy, patting the bed next to her so Amy could be at face value with Vanilla.

"You're going through puberty, aren't you? Your face tells me you've been waiting for some kind of release." Vanilla asked as she locked the door, making Amy's face turn red. Was this really happening? Was this bombshell Bunny gonna have her way with her daughter's best friend?!

"Yeah... I've been feeling this way since yesterday, actually. Could you... help with that?" Amy nervously asked as Vanilla chuckled to herself, and pressed her lips against Amy's.

"Just relax. I'll take care of everything." Vanilla whuspered before she had Amy ley down on the bed, and spread her legs so the older woman could get an eyefull of her white panties.

"Vanilla... I feel funny..." Amy softly moaned before Vanilla took Amy's panties off, and brushed her tongue against the Hedgehog's slit, making her moan more as Amy instinctively rolled her hips against Vanilla's mouth.

"Oh god..! Your tongue... Don't stop..!" Amy gasped, trying to keep her moans in check as Vanilla moved her hands onto Amy's waist as she buried her face between Amy's legs. It wouldn't be obvious yet, but Vanilla was starting to really get into this as her own slit began to get moist.

"Anywhere else you want me to tend to?" Vanilla managed to ask as she kept licking Amy's crotch.

"Ah..! I'll think... on it..!" Amy suppressed her moans as she grabbed Vanilla's head so she could feel Vanilla's tongue go deeper. It was obvious that Amy was close. Vanilla knew where to lick, and it was obvious that she wanted Amy to cum so they could move onto thw next part.

"Vanilla...! I... I... Aaahhh!!" Amy gasped as she came, splashing her juices into Vanilla's mouth while the older woman closed her eyes and swallowed up Amy's juices before standing up to undress, prompting Amy to do the same.

"Now... You ready-... Amy, your body looks amazing..!" Vanilla said as her eyes beamed from seeing Amy's body. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Especially the chest area.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Amy nodded as she stretched her arms over her head just before Vanilla fell on top of her, and buried her face between Amy's small breats, and licked her chest.

"Oooooh... Keep going, Vanilla..." Amy softly gasped as she felt Vanilla's tongue brush against her chest while she squeezed her small breasts.

"Mmmm~. Amy, you have to tell me... How did you make your body so desirable?" Vanilla moaned as she continued to press her tongue against Amy's chest, and lick it.

"It's a long story... Just keep going..." Amy gasped louder as she held onto Vanilla's head, helping her press her tongue harder against Amy's chest.

"Mmmmm~! I don't know how... but I feel like i'm pleasuring myself by doing this..." Vanilla moaned more passionately as she opened her mouth wider, allowing more of her tongue to brush against Amy's chest.

And sure enough, as if by some magic, Vanilla felt her slit getting wetter and wetter with every time she licked Amy' chest, making the both of them moan now that they were both into it wholesale.

"Oh Vanilla~..! Yes~!" Amy moaned out as she learly loved this now. It felt like she had discovered a new fetish or something. Something... intoxicating... Just then, Vanilla looked up at Amy, and licked Amy's chest faster, panting as though she were close. Amy looked down back at her, and nodded back, as if to tell Vanilla to give it her all while she began to panted heavily.

"Go for it, Vanilla..! Oh yes!!" Amy moaned loudly and held Vanilla's head against her chest as they both came, making Vanilla give a few hard licks up Amy's cest as they rode off their orgasms.

"What.. was that, Amy..? I... lost control over myself..." Vanilla panted as layed down next to Amy, and pulled her close, letting her suck on her nipples if she wanted to.

"Again... Long story..." Amy repeated herself before she sucked on Vanilla's tits, making the Rabbit moan softly.

Eventually, they'd be done and get dressed before Amy would leave, leaving Vanilla conent that she still could make someone happy this way.


	3. I don't wanna do this anymore...

This is it, I don't want to continue working on something I don't really care about anymore. Nor do I want to be know for this work alone. Frankly, I started this when I got aroused one day, but when you can take care of that problem in a fraction of the time it takes to read this crap, let alone WRITE this crap, then what's the point?

As of now, i'm canceling Dreams, Fantasies, and Discoveries. But I'm sure the title to this chaper tipped you off to this already. If you're just here for the smut, then I hope you enjoyed what little work I put into this, as I honestly do not care anymore for this. But if you're here for me, then I hope you stick around fam, cuz I'll be back next week to continue Rose Chronicles: Genesis. Mostly because I actually give a damn about that story.

So that's it then. I'm not going to update this story anymore. I'm done.


End file.
